Commercial aircraft typically include an interior cabin that may be divided into numerous sections. A cockpit is generally separated from a passenger cabin, which may include a first class section, a business class section, and a coach section. The passenger cabin may also include one or more work areas for flight personnel, such as galleys, which may include food and beverage storage structures. One or more aisles pass through the passenger cabin and connect each of the passenger sections to one or more paths to one or more doors of the aircraft.
Each passenger section may be separated from an adjacent passenger section by a cabin transition area, which may include one or more monuments, such as walls, work stations, or the like. Curtains may be used to separate sections of an aircraft for a variety of reasons, including class separation, privacy, work areas, and the like. For example, a cabin transition area between a business class section and a coach section may include a curtain assembly within an aisle and curtain assemblies above and behind seat backs on either side of the aisle. A curtain moveably connected to a curtain track that spans over any aisle may be selectively opened and closed. When opened, such as during a boarding process, passengers may pass from one section to another section, such as from the business class section to the coach section. During flight, the curtain may be closed to indicate that passengers are not allowed to pass (or at least discouraged from passing) from the coach section into the business class section.
Known class or section dividers include a moveable curtain positioned within an aisle and lateral curtains extending from the aisle to outboard interior walls within a cabin. Such class dividers provide a stark closed appearance. The closed curtains of the class divider tend to compartmentalize an interior cabin. Further, known class dividers include bulky, pleated curtains that may not be aesthetically pleasing.
Additionally, the class dividers are typically fixed with respect to a location within the interior cabin. In order to reposition the class dividers, portions of stowage bins and passenger service units are typically removed to expose fasteners. Aircraft technicians, such as mechanics, then remove the fasteners and mounting structures and secure the assemblies at another position. As can be appreciated, the process of repositioning class dividers is time and labor intensive.
A need exists for a class divider that provides a more open look and feel within an interior cabin of an aircraft. Additionally, a need exists for a more aesthetically pleasing class divider. Further, a need exists for a class divider that may be quickly and efficiently repositioned within an interior cabin of an aircraft.